


Killing What's Already Dead

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Kismesis, Vampire hunting, god it was extremely good when Shayna bit Becks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: “Bad things are going to happen when I find her.”Becky was done playing nice a long time ago.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Becky Lynch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Killing What's Already Dead

Becky limped through catering, passing the girls from sound and lighting. They fell silent, moony eyes peering around stacks of boxes at her as she went. She didn’t stop.

Once, she might have. She used to, in the beginning, used to make friends with the crew. Tell them how wrestlers are just people like them. People with the same ordinary needs and worries. The tape holding her heavy bandage in place tugged at the skin of her neck. Becky didn’t have time to be relatable anymore.

All the trailers looked the same in the lot – massive, white, and heavily branded, all lined up parallel so parallel they became labyrinthine. More crew was out back, rolling up cables and packing the cameras. Easy to weave in and out of them. The trailer that Aleister had forced Editing out of blended in with the others, but they said you could see it if you needed to. ' _They said;_ ' more gossip, more nonsense Becky didn’t listen to. But she walked straight to the correct set of doors now, the ones with runes burning in red fire which seemed to shift in and out of focus each time she blinked.

Inside, it was pitch dark and totally bare; metal floor and metal walls without clutter or decoration, only Aleister Black floating three inches above the ground with his eyes shining down at her.

Becky climbed inside, latching the door shut behind her.

“Welcome,” Black said.

“What do you have that’ll kill a vampire,” she said.

“Does nobody say ‘hello’ anymore,” he replied, his voice gravelly but his eyes dancing, assessing her.

Becky stood still, her lips pursed. She wasn’t here to play games, especially not some nonsense intimidation game from some man. Instead, she waited, arms clasped in front, stance wide.

Whatever the root of all evil saw, it apparently satisfied him. He unfolded his limbs and placed his feet on the ground; it only took a few steps before he was towering over her. “A weapon to kill a vampire… I’m afraid it will cost you,” he said. “May I see the bite?”

Becky grabbed his wrist before his fingers could reach the bandage. “That’ll cost you too, mate,” she said, glaring. Black began to laugh.

“Ah, little fireball, you learn fast,” he chuckled. Becky released his arm.

“I know what information is worth,” Becky said, “and I’m not interested in selling any.”

Aleister nodded, blinking slowly like a cat. “Very well. You do not ask what the cost will be?”

“Just give me a weapon that’ll get the job done.”

He clapped his hands, and suddenly the walls all around them were bathed in purple light, emanating from the assorted creations which had sprung from the ether – flails and crosses, lances and knives, strange pendants and a severed dragon’s head. There was a quiet hum to the place which made Becky’s skin tingle.

“In that case, Becky Lynch, let me show you my wares.”

When the time came, Becky was ready. She’d been practicing. She’d been sharpening the stake every day using the same curved silver blade. She’d pared it down until the weight was right in her hands, until her fingers fit naturally around it. She’d practiced walking, keeping her movements deliberately stiff so the ref wouldn’t guess to check her for weapons. She’d practiced the stab.

Their match was hard-fought. Becky wasn’t wearing the bandage anymore, but Shayna obviously knew to target the thin, raw area on the back of her neck. It only made her grit her teeth harder, strike back, kicking her heels into the side of Shayna’s skull with every attempt at an armbar.

She needed to wear Baszler down, but Becky had forgotten how much this would wear her down herself. She wound up clutching her left arm to her chest, edging backwards for the safety of the turnbuckle. She couldn’t lose, not this close. Finally, her opening came – a moment of grandstanding before Shayna applied her choke. Becky pretended to slump forward, defeated, while tugged the seven inches of wood from her boot. It only took her half a second to spin and gouge the stake deep inside, piercing flesh and cracking bone.

Red, hot blood spewed out over Becky’s wrist, and to her horror, Shayna began to laugh.

“Wow, you’re really that freaked?” she said, her voice quiet under the roar of the crowd. Shayna grabbed Becky’s other hand and Becky, feeling weak, allowed it to be pressed against the mesh of her gear. She could feel the twitching of the stake embedded in Shayna’s breast as her ribcage rose and fell.

She could feel her soft, warm skin and her strong, steady heartbeat.

The refs were beating against them like rain as Shayna smiled wide and spat out her mouthpiece to reveal flat, human teeth.

“Got you running scared with one little bite,” she said, holding Becky’s wrists so she couldn’t tug herself away. “One little chew and you’re pissing yourself over ghosts and monsters, huh Rebecca? Well guess what.”

Shayna now pulled Becky close, close enough that the blunt end of the stake was pressing her own ribcage. She could feel hot flecks of spit or blood against her ear even though she twisted and cursed.

“ _I’m the monster you should be afraid of._ Or did no one tell you there’s still humans in the Great Plains who eat long pork just because we like the taste?”

A dark flash of hair and blood and pain as Becky dragged herself away, helped by Charlotte, Asuka and the rest, finally pushing them apart. She was doubled over, clutching her nose – Becky had managed to jerk her head back in time to dodge worse, but she still had to hold herself together with her fingers.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” she shouted, staggering to the ropes, trying to climb out but hands dragged her back again. As they strapped Shayna to the EMT gurney, she just laughed and laughed, teeth stained with blood.

Becky couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. Nor could she tear her eyes away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to remind myself that written is better than perfect! Got a few quickie one shots here warming me up, but hopefully soon I'll roll out the stuff I've been slowly working on for the last couple years.


End file.
